Sweetie Pies
by k8ln713
Summary: When two very different students - Edward an overachiever & Bella a slacker - are forced to both work the Valentine's Day bake sale together, sparks will fly. What happens when things get hot & heavy in the storage closet? V-Day ONE SHOT! M- lang & lemon!


**A.N.: Hi everyone! Happy Valentine's Day to all of you, whether you're alone or sharing it with someone you love. *Blows kisses to screen* I hope you all are having a great day either way. :)**

**So because I am actually alone this year [waahh! :'(], I'm actually gonna give you all a Valentine's Day gift... THREE V-DAY ONE SHOTS! Because I'm just that awesome! Though I may be physically alone for V-Day, this is my way of sharing my love for all of you who read my stories. I'm truly thankful for all your support, which is why I'm uploading three one shots for Valentine's. So this one is one of three being posted tonight. All three are different, so I hope you all find one to your liking. :)**

**If you're sharing this day with the one you love, I hope it's wonderful. If you're like me & Ashley, my lovely pre-reader (love ya girl! I really appreciate the time you took to read these! I hope your girls night out is a lot of fun! *makes Taylor Swift hand-heart shout out & blows numerous kisses to you*) who are alone, make the best of it. Don't feel down - **sit back and relax & enjoy it even if you're alone.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just tweaking with her characters to make them all lovey dovey today since it's V-Day!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweetie Pies<strong>

**EPOV**

Here it is again! Valentine's Day! To me the most money raking holiday on the calendar.

Do you know how much people spend on flowers and chocolate and jewelry just for this holiday? Tons! Plus I believe businesses raise their prices on some things around February 14th because it's the one day that a lot of people will spend a ton of money on gifts for their significant other.

Eh, it's like that in high school, too. We hold a bake sale, a dance, a raffle and a Valentine-gram to rake in some cash for funding for computers and books (well, more so the computers now than books, 'cause, like, who reads anymore, like. That's me impersonating Tanya Denali.).

In the beginning of the year, the juniors and seniors are given a list of volunteering jobs to do in the school or at school events, so it'll look good on our transcripts when college applications come around. I'm always one for volunteering. It comes with the territory of being the son of a doctor and a woman who lives for giving to charity.

Don't get me wrong! I love giving to charity and volunteering. It's not that I do it because of family expectations.

But anyway, I'm usually one who's volunteering at events held by the school or manning a bake sale, even just being a library monitor and getting credit for participating in a club of some sort.

And I guess you could say that I'm a bit of an overachiever. I always work hard to do well in school, and more often than not I'm beat up or picked on for being smart and always participating in things when others don't, and it makes them look bad when I'm the one with the A+ on the really hard biology test and they're barely scraping with a C in the class.

I'm praised for my job well done by teachers, staff and my parents and being the one without friends because of it. It sucks ass that no one likes me because I do well. Isn't being smart supposed to be a trait people look for in friends and lovers? 'Cause I really wouldn't want to be one half of a couple who's the smart one while the other is fucking dumb. I feel bad for Liam Conner who's dating Maggie O'Brian. Her head is as empty as a flowerpot and he's the one who's graduating with honors and going to Yale in the fall. What a match those two are!

But he's lucky because he actually has a girlfriend, and I don't even have _a_ friend, let alone a girlfriend.

Back to the point… I'm volunteering to man the Valentine's Day bake sale this year. But I didn't willingly volunteer it this time because I tend to avoid all the love fest going on since I don't even have someone to share it with, so why should I sell cupcakes with pink frosting and cookies in the shape of a heart to those who do?

No… I'm accredited the honor of being part of the Valentine's Day bake sale team because I'm such a good volunteer and that it was a surprise I didn't put my name down to volunteer doing so. So my homeroom teacher put my name down anyway. I wished I was able to yell at her for making me do it, for going against my wishes without my permission, but she's authoritative over me, so I can't exactly demand that she remove my name from the list. Plus what would people think if I demanded my name be removed from the volunteer list? _Shocker!_

Just as she was about to finish assigning the jobs of working this bake sale to students, Bella Swan walked in… late as usual.

It's a shame because she's a smart and beautiful girl who just wants to slack off because she knows everything. She would be up on the stage at graduation with me instead of Jessica Stanley in June this year if she bothered to show up to class on time or at all, yet she's able to pass all her tests and classes for not being present at times, or showing up halfway through the class period. But though she's smart, she's not up to par with the students receiving diplomas with honors. For that it's a shame.

But I won't worry about it because I don't care. It's her life and if she wants to slack off and hang with the potheads at school (which is ironic because her father is Chief of Police and lives to arrest those with drugs and his own daughter does them… many have seen her with red eyes), than whatever.

"Oh! Miss Swan! How nice of you to join us," Ms. Tanner said in a demeaning sort of tone. "You're late again, so you know that means you have to serve detention... as usual."

"Sorry Ms. Tanner," Bella mumbled and slumped in her seat in the back, slouching in the chair so her neck was at the backing of the seat while her legs sprawled out. I shook my head to myself, thinking her behavior is unbelievable.

"Oh, Miss Swan. I just realized you've never signed up for any volunteering assignments this year."

"Yeah… so?"

"I'm finding you a place now working the Valentine's Day bake sale."

"You're making me volunteer? Isn't that against the whole point of volunteering?" Bella scoffed. "Forcing me to 'volunteer' against my own will?"

"Miss Swan, you know that all juniors and seniors at some point have to volunteer on some occasion during the year, and you had not signed up for anything, and it's February. You know college applications went out and are looking at your transcript of the last three and a half years, and then look at your current transcript when you're accepted, and they'll find no volunteering on your part. Colleges look for that. So I'm just helping you out. Just serve three measly hours working the Valentine's Day bake sale this weekend at the town fair for the school and it's over and done with."

"Fine," Bella yelled. "Just fine."

"Good," Ms. Tanner smiled. "I'm sure Mr. Cullen won't mind helping you when you two are working the table from one to four on Saturday."

"What?" both Bella and I screamed.

"Yes… you two will work together. No ifs, ands or buts, students. Edward, you work so well with these sales that you can help Bella get the hang of it."

"But… but… but–" I stuttered out.

"No buts, Edward."

Then homeroom ended. Students shuffled out of the room while some laughed and pointed their fingers at me because I'm stuck working the sale with the school slacker tomorrow from one to four. At least it's the last shift of the day at the fair, so most of the treats will be gone and by that time, not a lot of patrons will be there. But I still have to work with Bella Swan and she'll just bring us down and people will for once be disappointed in me because I failed at working a lousy bake sale for a stupid holiday.

Bella is dragging her feet through the hall and doesn't take me long to catch up with her. "So Bella…" I start.

"Yes, Edward," she raises her eyebrow.

"Because we have to work together at this bake sale, can you at least attempt to want to do it?"

"What are you saying, Edward? That I'll fuck this up?"

"I don't want to be a downer, but be serious about this. Show up on time, be enthusiastic about selling fucking cupcakes, and don't be a slacker at this… meaning do some work – don't leave me to sell all the things and to clean up."

"Fine Edward!" she says sarcastically and before she turns to walk away, I take a hold of her upper arm and hold her back.

"Meet me at the parking lot entrance at 12:45. Don't be late," I tell her sternly before leaving her. I was late for my English class because of our little chat and I felt horrible for doing so. Already I'm slacking! Luckily it's a brief moment in the day that I am like that, and I'm back on track two minutes into English.

The next day is Saturday and the day of the small town fair held in the parking lot of our high school. It was fucking cold and I'm rocking back and forth on my toes and heels, with my hands in my pockets to keep them from getting frostbite, waiting for Bella.

She's late as usual. _Can she be on time for anything?_ It's 12:55 and our shift begins in five minutes, and I don't even know where the table is, hence the reason why I asked her to be here for 12:45. But alas she isn't here.

I'm jerking my head back and forth trying to find her. Then a hand clasps onto my forearm.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Bella asked. Oh… she's here.

"Where've you been? I thought I said to be here a quarter to one?"

"Uh… do you see the fucking line to get in here?" She pointed her thumb behind her and there I noticed how the crowd grew. Wow… I guess I was wrong this time. It seems that a ton of people do come around this time of day.

"I was there since 12:30, actually trying to be here early for once, but with that line… karma was against me. And I had to pay to go volunteer."

"Don't worry, I had to, too. Thank God for student IDs. You get in for five instead of twenty."

"Wait! You got in for five bucks with your student ID?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Then it hit me and I let out a laugh. "You just got jipped fifteen extra bucks because you didn't have your student ID?"

"I did have it! I always carry it! I just didn't know I had to show it! You think I actually go to these things regularly that I know that shit?"

I was still laughing, but I apologized through my chuckles. Bella glared at me and stomped through the parking lot, trying to find the Forks High Valentine's Day Bake Sale table. Thank God it was only a few tables down and we got there on time.

Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley were the two students serving this sentence before us, and upon seeing us, they just screamed out a 'Good luck!' and a 'Later!' as they ran out of there. They didn't even tell us where certain things were. Luckily I knew where the cash box was and the ins and outs of working a bake sale.

I told Bella what to do in the first ten minutes of our service to high school society. "You gotta be nice and enthusiastic, Bella. We have to draw people over to our table to buy stuff here, and serve them nicely so that they'll come back or send others."

"It's like working at the mall," Bella said. "We have to be nice and wear a smile on our faces so people will buy our shit and that they'll come back again. Because of working in Macy's in Port A, I'm the type of person I am, Edward."

"So tired at the end of the day you want to avoid shopping and people, and also not do much?"

She nodded. "And smiling. I swear one day me tacking on a huge grin is gonna get it stuck there permanently."

"Is that such a bad thing, Bella? People like happy people, not Debbie Downers."

"Whatever," she scoffed. "Show me how to open this puppy so I don't make a fool of myself when trying to give change."

"Sure," I huffed, and proceeded to tell her how easy it was to open the metal cash box.

Not two minutes later an older woman came up to our table, dragging three rowdy kids. They eyed the treats, licking their lips as if seeing brownies and heart shaped cookies were their last meal.

"See anything delicious today, ma'am?" I asked with a smile. She smiled back and said she'd buy four chocolate chip cookies and four glasses of milk. I whispered to Bella that the milk was in the cooler behind us and the cups were beside it.

She plastered on a happy grin, and said, "Coming right up!" Then she poured four full glasses of milk, carrying two at a time to prevent spilling. And with her being known for clumsiness… I'd like to avoid seeing her trip and spilling milk. And getting hurt, 'cause no one likes seeing someone get hurt.

"That will be $7 even ma'am." The woman handed over a ten to Bella while I gave the kids their cookies on their napkins and a glass of milk each, and then the woman after she received her $3 in change.

"Thank you!" Bella exclaimed.

The day went on. It was getting close to the end of our shift, but we were out of a lot of treats, only stuck with a few random cookies which we decided to discount, hoping someone would just buy them. They weren't really too good.

But Bella was a total different girl today. God, put her in charge of sales and you'd be doing double takes if you knew her personality was one thing and another in a different setting.

And we got to know eachother a bit as we worked. I was right about her being very smart and that she slacks off. But it's really because she's bored. The curriculum is old to her, that she knows it front to back. She does well on her tests and her homework – but only when she shows up and does it, which in turn affects her grade. Otherwise she wouldn't be considered a slacker and would most likely be valedictorian instead of me, and I'd be taking Jessica Stanley's place.

"You know that I only moved here a year and a half ago, right?" she told me as we sat there, waiting for four o'clock to come around so we could book it.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled, pursing my lips.

"Well I lived with my mom and she was always one for culture and travel and experiencing new things. My dad wasn't, which was one of the reasons for their divorce when I was eight. She wanted out of Forks and my dad wasn't gonna leave, so she left him, dragging me along for the ride.

"But what a ride it was, Edward! We road tripped across the country during the summer, only returning to Phoenix when I had school and leaving once I was done for the year to see something new. And then my mom met Phil. And he's rich and cultured and has done so much traveling, that he wanted to give us a piece of that.

"So my mom quit her job and every year I was in a new school from when I was thirteen to sixteen. And during breaks we went to a new country to visit before returning to the private school I was attending. Usually we travelled close to where I was attending school, like if I was in school in London, we visited Ireland during spring break and Switzerland and Norway around Christmas. When I was in Germany, we went to Austria and Hungary for a week. I learned so many things and I was already so advanced in school because of another country's education system. The US's education system sucks!

"But then my mom suggested I go live with my dad for a couple of years, to finish off high school in the States. I don't think it was for my benefit though. During those first few years, Phil and my mom were dating. Now they're married and horny newlyweds and I was just around and they couldn't have any privacy. I went with it and wished I never came back. Everything is so dumbed down here and they don't know shit! What we learn is not really all correct according to the countries I've been in. So I slack off. Pisses off my parents because they know I'm better than that, but I can't help it."

"I understand now, Bella. You're used to something for so long and see that it's worse somewhere else that you can't help it. You're bored with the criteria we have to follow. You know it all. You learned what we're learning now probably three years ago, so you don't want to be forced to relearn it if it's not necessary."

"At least someone gets it," she smirked. And I laughed. We finally were laughing together.

Finally four came around and we were relieved of our job. We did good today, practically cleaning everything out while the others didn't really do a good job. Hopefully Bella gets a good amount of the credit rather than me. Knowing Ms. Tanner, she'd think I did it all while Bella just sat there, but I'd give it all to Bella. She has a knack for sales. I think she just needed to get out and do something kind of productive.

Because we were the last to work the table today, we were the ones cleaning up. The fair was pretty much done and patrons were leaving the lot as tables started packing up for the night. Bella and I had to break down the table flat and carry the chairs into the gym, as well as throw out any leftovers and put away the milk if there was some left (and not just barely a glass in the gallon… I'd finish that off in a second just to get rid of it.).

As Bella and I took care of that, we continued talking. I told her I was heading to Columbia in the fall. Bella was heading to New York as well, but going to one of those CUNY schools because it was cheap, as her father couldn't afford a fancy university like my parents could. And her mother believed Bella would have done much better in school with her knowledge and international experience, but since Bella was scraping by with a B- average, Renee Dwyer refused to let Phil cover Bella's schooling for a better college until her grades got better.

Bella really just wanted to get out of Forks, as did I, so even if it's a CUNY school in Manhattan (which are pretty good schools for those on a budget), it's better than Forks. Plus it's New York! It's a great city to see, to live in and perhaps maybe college would intrigue Bella to work harder so that maybe Bella could transfer to a better school in the country or internationally.

Finally we were done, just carrying in the table to the storage closet of the gym. It was a feat to carry the heavy thing in with just the two of us handling the situation, but we finally did it. Unfortunately we were the last to do so because we'd get sidetracked or because this damn table took us forever to get to the fucking closet.

I was huffing and puffing as we laid it with all the other folded up tables and had to lean up against the wall. Bella, too, seemed out of breath, but the look in her eyes clued me in on that maybe it wasn't because of carrying the fucking table in.

She then quickly stalked over to me and grabbed my head to pull closer to hers, her lips glued to mine. I was shocked and didn't know what to do, for it was my first kiss ever, so I kind of just didn't put anything behind the kiss.

Truth is is that I've wanted to kiss Bella all day, but I had no idea what to do or if she wanted me to do it. She wasn't giving me any signals. And what made me realize I wanted to kiss her was because I finally got to know Bella Swan. Everyone just judged her because of her actions, including me, but no one really got to know the real Bella Swan. And I did today, and I wanted to continue knowing her.

And I wanted her to be my first Valentine.

But I wasn't showing my intentions when she obviously wanted me, too, by kissing me fully on the lips.

When she noticed I wasn't kissing her back, Bella pulled back, a frown on her face. I did that, and I wish I hadn't.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she cried out. "I don't know what came over me. It was just a spur of the moment thing brought on by my overactive hormones. It's just– you were– and I – you're hot Edward! And seeing your muscles flexing by us trying to drag that damn table in just made me all… _mmm_ inside," she then moaned.

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Yeah."

"You want me?"

"Yeah," Bella blushed. "We got to know eachother, so I kind of just acted on my attraction for you after knowing you. It's foolish really…"

"No! No, Bella. It's not. And I… I really like you, Bella. I've wanted to kiss you almost all day… pretty much after seeing the real you," I told her breathlessly, holding her arm as I confessed.

"Really?" she then squeaked.

I let out a low laugh and nodded.

"Then will you be my Valentine, Edward?"

"Only if you'll be mine, Bella."

"Absolutely." Then she leaned up on her toes and kissed me again, but this time easing into it so I could relax and feel it. My lips molded to hers almost immediately. It felt to me as if her lips were only to be on mine ever.

I wanted to do more, but I wanted her permission. So I flicked out my tongue and ran it across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. I didn't just want to force it in and then choke her. That would suck because I didn't want to fuck up my first kiss. Bella obliged and opened up her mouth a little so I could slip it in.

And that just made the kiss even better!

And also brought on more intense feelings from within me.

My tongue tangled with hers, my hands traveled up from her arms to cradling her head, pulling her head closer to mine. Bella put all she had into this kiss, tightening her hold on my waist as she pulled me closer to her.

Finally we had to pull away because breathing is essential if we wanted to live and kiss again. I was out of breath again and so was she.

"Bella…" I groaned.

Bella moved her body closer to mine and cocked her eyebrow up at me. I was confused as to what she was signaling. But then I felt her hand… on my cock… my extremely hard cock that was straining up against my jeans very noticeably.

"Edward… have you ever received a blow job before?" she asked with an evil grin.

I shook my head in the negative and confessed, "No. I haven't. I hadn't been kissed before either, until you."

"Really?" This time Bella was shocked. "I was your first kiss?"

"Yeah."

"You were mine, too."

"Seriously?"

She nodded. "I've never given a blow job before, or done anything else before, but I thought at some point you might have had experience and it wouldn't matter if I never told you. I kinda want you to be my first in everything, Edward. That's how much I like and trust you. I have to be honest that I've been crushing on you for awhile now, but you were like everyone else, judging me because I wasn't into school and taking part in mediocre things when I've done so much more. But Edward, I want you. I want it all with you now."

"I've never done anything, Bella… I'm not all knowing and certainly not _prepared. _I didn't even have a friend, much less a girlfriend or some girl to help me out."

"It's fine, Edward. We'll go slow. And I'm good in _that _department."

I believed Bella and totally trusted her. We were both alone in a way at school; no one ever really wanting either of us to be their friend. But we had eachother. And I wanted it all with her.

"OK."

"OK."

We kissed again to bring out the mood again 'cause I kinda deflated with that conversation, how it went from 'about to get a blow job for the first time from a girl' to 'yeah, we're not experienced in _anything.'_

With our groping, I was hard again and poking her stomach. "I want to touch you, Bella," I whispered in her ear before capturing her lips again. She moaned and I mentally fist pumped for succeeding in dirty talk.

My hand trailed up from my hold on her waist to caressing the side of her breast. Her sweater was on the tight side and with my light touch I could see her reaction. Her nipple rose to a point. She was completely aroused. _Now I wonder what affect I have on her pussy?_

"Edward… please touch me," she whimpered against my mouth. She pulled my hand away from the side of her breast to full on massaging her breast. Bella arched into my body, grinding her hips against mine, and I knew I wasn't gonna last long.

"Bella… please…" I grunted, sucking at her neck. She nodded and pulled back before dropping to her knees. I shook my head and stopped her. "No… that can wait. I want to be inside you… if that's OK?"

Bella jumped to her feet and dragged me out of the closet we were in and out of the school. It's really weird how no one had found us or locked us in the school yet. The lights were still on all over the building, so someone had to be here.

She pulled me by the hand as we ran through the empty parking lot to our cars in the street. She had this beast of a truck, and for some reason I believed if we were to have sex tonight in the car (as I'm assuming that's what's gonna happen), it'd be too tight. Unless we fucked in the bed of the truck.

But she pulled me in the direction of my Volvo. It, too, was tight, but more spacious inside the car than the inside of her truck. I unlocked it and we jumped into the back seat.

"I've always wanted to fuck in the backseat of a car," Bella said breathlessly. I smiled and kissed her firmly on the mouth, out teeth clacking with our impatience of getting our clothes off without hurting ourselves.

"This wasn't how I pictured our first time to be, beautiful."

"I know. But that can wait. I need you now, Edward!"

"Yeah… that can wait." We kept kissing and groping until I couldn't wait anymore. I whispered, "You sure?"

She only nodded before straddling her naked body over my hips. Her breasts were in my face and they were perfect. I ran my thumbs over the pert pink nipples as her pussy hovered over my aching cock. This was it. It was finally happening. I glanced up at her and I nodded, ready for her.

Bella then pushed herself down on me, my cock being swallowed by her pussy inch by inch. I reached a barrier, the barrier of her virginity, and I had to get through it, so I thrust my hips as she continued lowering herself on me.

She clenched in pain, and I knew it had to have fucking hurt, but I kissed her tears away, whispering, "It's OK, baby. It'll be over in a minute. Just tell me when you're ready." Bella's lips pursed, trying to hold in the cry she so desperately wanted to scream out, and I wouldn't blame her if she did.

Then she nodded and lowered herself down more on me, me going further in her tightness. I grunted when she was completely filled by me. I kissed her and pushed her up from me, just to slam her back down on me. Bella let out a cry and I only hoped it was the good cry. I stilled because I was afraid I hurt her.

"No, Edward. Do it again. _More…"_ she moaned. I nodded in understanding and did it again, controlling her movements as I thrust up. Her hands clasped my shoulders and dug her nails into the flesh as her movements became faster and harder. I had to speed up to keep up with her.

I leaned my head up and took one of her nipples into my mouth and suckled on it as she let out a whimper of pleasure, her hips moving at a rapid pace as they lifted up and slammed down on mine. I moved one of my hands from her waist and rubbed her clit for extra stimulation.

"Mmm… oh, Edward! Oh, Edward! Yes! Yes!_ Ohhh!_ So… good!"

I released her nipple, continuing to massage her clit, and kissed her chest, mumbling to her that I was so close. "I'm close. Come with me Bella. Please come with me, baby."

Bella's eyes closed as her mouth opened up in a silent scream. Her pussy clenched around my cock, signaling to me that she was having her orgasm. I took control of her waist and forced her hips to keep riding me so she could ride out her orgasm and bring mine around.

It was only a few seconds later that I released in her, keeping up with our motions to feel the sensation. Bella finally stopped and fell on top of me with me still in her.

"Edward… that was so good," she panted. I kissed her temple and nodded. I couldn't speak; it was the best feeling ever. Surprisingly I held on for so long. I always heard that a girl's first time was painful and she couldn't really come. And that a guy's first time, especially without a condom, was over in a few seconds. But we got through our first times rather successfully.

"You OK, baby?" I murmured to her.

"Yes, Edward. And I like it when you call me 'baby.'"

I chuckled at what she said and helped her up so I could sit up. In the heat of the moment, I was so warm that I didn't need the heat blasting in the car as Bella and I fucked. But now I was freezing. Bella was shivering, too. So I leaned forward to stick my keys into the car ignition to turn it on and get the heat going. It only took a couple of minutes to warm up and Bella and I were fully clothed by then.

We were silent for some time, just living in the moment of being in eachother's arms, then Bella spoke up. "What happened wasn't… wasn't a one time thing, right?"

"Do you want it to be?" I asked, afraid that she did want it. What if she totally used me to get rid of her virginity and then that was that? It would be nothing.

"No! No Edward! I want you! That's why I was asking. I wanted to know if you thought it would be just a one time thing, that we'd go back to how it was before today."

"Nothing will be the same again, Bella," I comforted her. "But it will be so much better. I don't just want you to be my Valentine, Bella… I want you as my girlfriend."

Bella's eyes bugged out in excitement and she grinned before kissing me sweetly, holding my jaw with her right hand as her lips pressed to mine. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Edward."

"You know what will be a good thing, Bella?"

"What?"

"We wouldn't have to be separated after graduation. We can go to New York together."

"I can't wait, Edward. If only four months would pass so we could get out of here."

"Hell yeah…" I breathed. "Happy early Valentine's Day, Bella."

"Happy early Valentine's Day, Edward."

We kissed and lay in eachother's arms for another hour before we went home.

On Sunday, we spent the day together. Unfortunately we couldn't have a quickie in the car again because it is true that the woman's first time causes some pain in her thighs. I didn't want to hurt her, and I felt bad for doing so. Bella reassured me it was nothing. She's had worse when she rode a horse for the first time and that it will pass.

Then Monday came and everyone was shocked to find me and Bella hand in hand as we walked through the halls. Bella and I only shared homeroom, lunch and Pre-Calculus together, so we didn't get to spend a lot of time together. But in those periods we were side by side.

Ms. Tanner was completely shocked to see that Bella was on time for once, but that was because of me… I drove my girlfriend to school and she had no choice but to be on time. Bella had told me her car was shit and would always break down, so that was why she was late for school a lot (skipping classes was her prerogative). And she was shocked to find out that Bella and I had equal participation when it came to the bake sale and brought in the most during the weekend fair for the sale.

Though Bella and I were separated for most of the day, Bella promised me she'd start going to class and being on time for the rest of the year, hoping her grades will go up some because now she was getting participation credit.

On Tuesday was Valentine's Day and my parents were happy that I had a date with my girlfriend, though they were surprised to find out it was Bella Swan… the Chief's daughter. They didn't know about her slacking off, but just knew her as Charlie Swan's daughter and thought she'd be off limits to boys.

Guess not.

And because my parents went out to celebrate, I invited Bella over to my house so I could cook. Even in a small town like Forks, getting Valentine reservations in the few restaurants here were hard to get. And I wanted to keep it simple with my girl. Plus I could make love to her in my bed this time around.

Oh yeah! Bella was all up for that!

We didn't eat until late because it was the second Bella stepped foot in my house that she jumped in my arms and begged me to take her to bed. And I obeyed. Making love, then fucking, was so much better in a bed… and against the wall… and on the floor. My girlfriend was insatiable that night.

And I got to find out all the hype of eating a girl out was about. And I'm on the pro side of going down on a girl.

For dessert, my mom helped me make this small cherry pie that Bella and I could eat together.

"Oh! This is so good, Edward," Bella moaned in satisfaction. Yes! The pie was a success. It was pretty damn good.

"Thanks love."

"What are we gonna call this? It's like our own pie."

"I don't know… maybe a sweetie pie," I chuckled. Bella laughed out, too.

"Yeah… we'll call it our sweetie pie."

"You're my sweetie pie," I told her.

"You're mine, too."

Valentine' Day doesn't suck anymore now that I had Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Thank you soooo much for reading! I really hoped you liked this story. They both got their happy endings. And I hope you all have a happy ending yourself and are sharing this day with the one you love. And don't feel bad if you're alone. You'll get your happy ending! :)<strong>

**I really appreciate the time you took to read this and I really appreciate all the reviews you send me. So please click the button below to show me some love!**

**If you're reading Who's Your Daddy, let me just say I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY for not getting a chapter posted for like two weeks. RL (damn I'm back in school), me writing these one shots and also writing other stuff took over, so I apologize for not posting those other two outtakes. I will get them posted soon - I promise! And if you haven't checked it out, I'd absolutely love it if you did! Thank you!**

**I hope you read my other V-Day one shots today! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**(P.S.: I'm pimping out a story [though it's not Valentine's Day related, but is really good so far] called Mixed Tape by effleurage. If you're into era ExB fics, this one being set in the early 90s, check it out!)**


End file.
